


Lurking

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Lurking

Severus walked through the halls when he heard soft footsteps near him. He turned around quickly, but didn’t see any one. He frowned and walked further. Severus walked by the abandoned girls’ bathroom, when he heard the footsteps again.

The Potions Master entered the bathroom, only to be pushed into one of the stalls. He cursed and tried to turn around. It didn’t work. He gasped when his robes were pulled up and his jeans pulled down. He couldn’t believe he stood half naked in a stalls getting touched. Cool air was blown across his skin and he shivered. 

Severus tried to turn around again, only to find strong hands on his hips, holding him in place. He began wondering why he hadn’t used his wand, when slick fingers touched his hole and entered it. He moaned when the fingers rubbed his prostate, while the other hand stroked his cock.

Severus moaned when fingers were replaced by a large and thick cock as it slowly slid into his ass hole. He squeezed the flesh inside, earning a moan. But he didn’t recognize the voice and couldn’t care any longer. Severus pushed back until all of the hard shaft was within him. It had been too long since he had been fucked. The person hit his nub inside with each thrust and the Potions Master began to shake and shiver as the pleasure ran through his veins.

The dark haired man leaned against the wall as the person fucked him harder. His cock jumped with each push and he howled loudly when he climaxed, tightening his hold around the hard shaft within him. He felt the other person coming, the semen coating his inner walls and collapse onto the floor. He closed his eyes for just a few moments and when he opened them he knew he was alone in the bathroom with a clean body.

He stood up, groaned when he felt his sore muscles and dressed himself before continuing his round across the halls.


End file.
